dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Trap is Sprung
The Trap is Sprung (海賊たちのワナ, Kaizoku-tachi no Wana, lit. "The Pirates' Trap") is the fifth episode of the General Blue Saga and the fiftieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on February 11, 1987. Summary Last time, Goku, Bulma, and Krillin managed to escape from the Red Ribbon Army and makes it to a cave. But General Blue and about 4 of his men are behind them. So, they are navigating around a dark tunnel. Krillin is chanting because he thinks he will get rich. Bulma just wants the Dragon Ball. Goku is hungry. General Blue and his men start to enter the tunnel and one guy follows the people ahead of them. Meanwhile, Commander Red is getting his picture painted by a goat painter. Staff Officer Black is next to him. A man tells Commander Red that General Blue is following Goku and his friends. Commander Red gets mad. The guy leaves. The goat finally finishes. It shows Commander Red actually being tall sitting in his chair next to a very short Staff Officer Black. Staff Officer Black gets kind of weird, and Commander Red yells at him for laughing at him. Meanwhile, Bulma is complaining that the tunnel is too long. They finally made it out of the tunnel. They came across a room with dots on the floor and holes on the walls. They think it's weird. Krillin is excited and steps on a dot. An arrow shoots through the hole above his head. They figured out that if you step on a floor dot, an arrow comes out. After making a joke about Krillin being short, Goku jumps across and says it's easy. Krillin says he can do it too because he trained with Master Roshi also. Bulma isn't so sure. Krillin ran and jumped. He flew across and hit the ceiling. His head hit the last couple of dots and some arrows fired. After rubbing his head a couple of times, he joined Goku at the other side. Bulma complains that she can't jump. They decide to extend the Power Pole. Bulma grabs on and it pulls her across. She complains it is going too fast. Goku slows it down and she complains it's shaking too much. Anyway, when she gets off, Goku says she's out of shape. Bulma yells at him while they continue through another tunnel. This is when one of General Blue's men saw them leaving. He went to General Blue and the other men and told them that Goku and the gang are not far in front. General Blue orders the men to charge at full speed, while he walks more slowly. Suddenly, General Blue hears some screams. He approaches the dot room and concludes his men were killed by the arrows. He steps on a dot, and an arrow comes. He thinks that the pirates could find their way around here, and searches for a secret passage. He finds a button and a piece of rock crumbles to reveal a passage. Goku and the gang reach a room where light shines through some skulls. Bulma wonders if it is a trap. At that moment, they fall through the floor. Goku grabs onto the ledge, Bulma grabs onto him, and Krillin grabs onto Bulma's shorts. Bulma has to explain to Goku what lava is. Meanwhile, she is yelling at Krillin for wiggling because her shorts start to slip down revealing her humouress underwear. Goku let go and him, Bulma, and Wiggleworm Krillin fall. Goku uses his Power Pole to push them up and out of the hole. They have to creep by the hole and down another tunnel. Meanwhile, General Blue steps into a lake to find a big electric eel shocking him. General Blue gathers up his energy and suffocates the eel. He continues on. Right about now, General Blue and Goku and the gang and reached the same point. In the tunnel, General Blue got right behind them. They reached a port with a giant ship. Bulma thinks that the only way to the treasure is down into the water. General Blue runs and hides behind some boxes. Goku notices something in a group of boxes. As they approached it, two small lights turned on. Two claws started to move. A giant Pirate Robot comes out. It chases Goku and the group. It slashes its claws and Goku and Krillin jump and Bulma ducks. General Blue gets scared. As the robot continues to chase the trio, the narrator replies how the pirates left more than treasure. Battles *General Blue vs. Electric Eel *Goku and Krillin vs. Pirate Robot Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *General Blue *Giant Electric Eel *Pirate Robot *Red Ribbon Soldiers Trivia *Throughout this episode, General Blue's armband is misspelled "BULE". *Commander Red's painting foreshadows his true desire for the Dragonballs. *Near the beginning when you see Commander Red being painted, a Red Ribbon soldier walks in with brown hair but when it turns to the artist and back he has blonde hair, then it finally returns to brown hair. *Bulma's panties are a different color from the previous episode, "Kame House: Found!", in which they are white. In this episode, her panties are purple with strawberry-like figures on it. Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes